


Safe nights

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: There's nothing better than to fall asleep to the sound of the heartbeat of someone you love.





	Safe nights

KURT’S POV 

It all started on a Friday night, in the middle of summer as I was laying in my bed trying to get some rest. After a few hours of tossing and turning that turned out to be useless because the magical land of dreams wouldn’t take me away. I couldn’t do anything but stay still, eyes closed without moving. It had been a while since I’ve had such a hard time falling asleep and it always got me overthinking everything. As a kid, I would sneak in my dad’s bedroom on my tippy toes and sleep next to him to feel safe, but it wasn’t an option now that I was a teenager. 

After the 100th time flipping over my burning pillow, a wave of coldness past through me. It was burning in my room and I wanted nothing more than to move into an igloo, but I still felt cold. I opened my eyes even if I couldn’t possibly see anything clearly, I could feel my hands shaking as much as the first day of preschool. 

I couldn’t decide between crying or yelling if I spent one more minute alone in this huge bed, letting my thoughts eat me alive. I couldn’t figure out which was the better option between my brother and his friend finding me drowning in my tears or in an eternal state of sleep also known as death. Maybe I would be better off dead than letting my brother’s best friend, who also happened to be a badass football player that no one ever witnessed shedding a tear, see me like this.

He was tall and scary at first sight but as I got to know him over dinners and my brother’s stories, I started to picture him more as a hero than a bad guy. I wanted Puck to lift me up and save me from all the bad things happening around us like in the movies. I couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to be close to someone as strong and handsome. If I ever got the chance to have his arms around me, I thought I could fall asleep during a hurricane. As you might have figured out already, I had developed some feelings for him. 

The universe must have been reading my mind as I saw a shadow passing through the hall, through my opened door. As he knocked on the frame, I sat straight on the bed, regretting my decision pretty quickly as pushing away the blankets made me even colder and shakier. 

“Who’s there?!”

I managed to say without sounding totally out of breath. My voice was soft but sounded helpless and scared.

“It’s me, Noah.”

My heart skipped a beat, before beating a little slower knowing from the sound of his voice he wasn’t there to make fun of me. 

“I heard noises and felt the need to check on you. What’s going on?”

He asked concerned. 

“It’s fine, it's just a little panic attack.”

I said as he got closer to the bed, asking permission to sit next to me on my queen-sized bed. I obviously let him because as hard as it was to have him so close without being able to hold him, I needed this. I needed him to stay next to me and never leave.

“Can I help in any way? I don’t really know how this works but when my sister had one, I cuddled with her until she got better... Would you want that?”

It’s not like I was asking for it, he opened the door and all was left for me to do was get in. 

“I would like that .”

I pushed myself to the right end of the pillow letting him place his head next to mine. 

“Let’s just make sure we get up before Finn. I don’t want him to know just yet.”

“Yet? What does that mean?”

I whispered as he pushed himself under the warm blankets and made himself comfortable next to me.

“Nothing. Now sleep, I’ll be there when you wake up.”

I couldn’t tell if he was doing this for me, just to make me feel better or if he actually enjoyed this but I could feel him smiling as he placed an arm over me. I was most certainly enjoying this. The way his body fitted perfect beside mine and the sound of his heartbeat would remind engraved in my mind as my favourite song. 

—

PUCK’S POV 

It’s not like I could even pretend this night meant nothing to me. Thoughts of what we could have been did cross my mind at some point but this time, I couldn’t just brush them away. Every second I spend watching him sleep as the sun was rising over the world, my feelings for him got stronger.At least, being friends with Finn was a pretty good excuse to sleep over every once in a while, otherwise I would have struggled to find a way to get closer to him. 

It’s not like I wasn’t ready for this, I would kill for him if it meant having to fall asleep next to him every night.

Every couple passing by, holding hands and every time and kissing each other as if it was their last chance, I used to think it was stupid. Since that night, I looked at them a little differently. I wanted Kurt and me to be like them and I knew I couldn’t just keep those thoughts in my mind. I needed to see him again, talk to him about it or something because he needed to know. 

I was aware that would be the most mature and reasonable thing to do, but some part of me was selfish enough to want to get one more night to make sure I wasn’t imagining stuff. 

Convincing Finn to let me sleep at his place the weekend after was pretty easy. We reached a point in our friendship where it wasn’t even asking as much as inviting myself over. I wanted to spend the weekend with my best friend but I was mostly doing this for Kurt. 

I was laying down on the inflatable mattress next to Finn’s bed, looking at my phone every second, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak out. I told myself I’d wait until everyone was asleep, around 4 AM would be the perfect timing but I couldn’t wait anymore.

I sneaked into the bedroom next door, not knowing whether I should knock or just get inside. I stood a few feet away from his bed, looking at him peacefully asleep. Waking him up would be cruel, I thought to myself, but I needed to see him more than anything. 

“Wake up, Kurt.”

I whispered a few times before he opened his eyes, clearly surprised to see me.

“What are you doing here?”

He asks looking up and down at me, slowly waking up.

“Ohh you know... nightmares. Can I stay here tonight?”

I wasn’t quite a good liar but as sleepy as he was, I could have been wearing a dress and a headband, he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Are you okay? Can I help?”

He asked loud enough to wake someone up as I placed my hand on his, telling him to lower his voice. 

“It’s fine, Kurt. I just want you to be there for me the way I was for you the other day.”

“I understand. Come here.”

He waved his hand, giving me enough space to lay down next to him. I still felt as great, next to him, holding him even tighter than the time before. I didn’t mind anymore what he was thinking. If by doing that he began thinking I had feelings for him, that would only mean I wouldn’t have to eventually admit it myself. 

I didn’t want to sleep scared that in the morning, it would have been the last time but my body eventually gave up and fell into a deep sleep. Luckily, when I woke up the next morning he was still next to me scrolling through his Instagram feed. 

“Good morning!”

I opened my eyes and noticed how magnificent he looked in the morning. His messy hair only made him cuter in my eyes. 

“Did you sleep well?”

He said throwing his phone away on the edge of the bed.

“Thanks to you, I did. What time is it?”

“It’s almost time for dinner, Finn left a while ago to get us food, I told him I’d stay with you until you’d wake up.”

“FINN KNOWS?”

I almost jumped off the bed, eyes widening. It‘s not that I wasn’t ready to tell Finn about this, I just didn't know it would happen so soon.

“Knows about what? It’s not like we’re dating. Unless you want us to be?”

I froze for a second. What would happen if I told him that’s what I wanted? Would he laugh at me or would we have a real shot at making this real? I was ready to figure it out, but as I tried to answer, the sound of an opening door caught my attention. 

“Guys! I brought food for lunch, hurry before it gets cold.”

Finn yelled from the kitchen.

“I think we should go.”

I said to him as he could clearly see the disappointment in my eyes. 

“Yeah...”

He got up, grabbing his phone and heading out. I followed him closely, hating myself for not admitting earlier. I had the perfect opportunity standing right in front of me, but I chickened out. Would I get another chance? If I didn’t, I would make one because I loved him too much to let him go. 

—

KURT’S POV

Silence was filling up the room as I was looking around to see Finn focused on his sudokus like it was going to reveal a cure for cancer. If I was in his position, I would have probably wanted to hide myself in the newspaper as well. I haven’t said a word since we got here and I believe the only thing Noah said was a simple greeting before falling right back in a long silence. 

I really wished that what I said wouldn't affect the friendship I had with Noah. I wanted everything he had to offer, even if that only meant being friends. I couldn’t ruin that, he became really important to me and if I had to take my feelings to my grave, I would have done it for him.

“Well, I just learned something, guys. I really don’t get how to do sudokus.”

Finn said tossing the page toward us on the other side of the table. 

“Give me that a second.”

Puck snatched the pencil away from Finn’s hand and started filling 3 squares on the top left corner. I am not an expert at this game but it seemed very unlikely he could have found the right number in 10 seconds. 

He tossed it back to Finn who looked at the both us of before asking.

“You know that numbers are supposed to go there, not letters?”

“You don’t get it. Maybe you will, Kurt. Here take a look.”

He handed the paper to me, by his smile I could tell that something was up. 

After inspecting the paper for a few seconds, reading the three letters that placed together formed one of the simplest words in the English language. 

“Yes?”

I looked at Noah, my stomach turning upside down as my heart threatened to give up on me if I didn't learn how to control my emotions.

“Yes.”

He said softly before Finn brought the two of us back to reality. 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

He said confused as I tried to make up an excuse to go talk to him.

“It means I’m cold and I’m too short to reach for my sweaters.” 

“Ohh I’ll help you.”

Finn tried to get up from his chair before Noah stopped him.

“NO... I mean, it’s fine. It can’t be that high.”

“It’s really not. No need for you to let your burger cool down, I’m sure Puck will be able to do it.”

I said as he looked at us suspiciously. He must have figured out by now as he let the two of us leave the kitchen. 

Closing my bedroom door behind us, happiness was filling up my heart. I stared in Noah’s eyes before he admitted;

“Yes, I want us to be dating. Now what?”

He smiled taking a step closer, placing a hand on my hip.

“I don’t know. I’m not quite sure I want to.”

I said, rolling my eyes as he looked at me the same way a kid would after being told he can’t eat candies.

“Wait, I thought you-“

I cut him off, bringing back a smile to his lips by saying;

“Kidding.”

“I guess I deserved it, but for my defence, if it wasn’t for Finn interrupting us I would have said yes.”

I couldn’t help but blush from all the feelings hitting me all at once. I have never felt anything like this before and I wasn’t hating it. 

“Now what?”

He looked at my lips like it wasn’t even a question.

“I guess you could get me that sweater from my closet, unless you have a better idea.”

“I believe I do.”

He said as he placed a hand behind my head, closing the gap between our lips. 

“Kurt? Can I ask you a question?”

He pulled away, looking in my eyes as if they were the most precious diamonds.

“Yeah of course?”

“Can I stay here tonight? I mean, not on a guest bed in Finn’s room.”

“You can stay as long as you want. I’m so lucky to have you here, I can’t complain.”

I wasn’t going to tell him that, but I wished kidnapping was legal so I could force him to stay with me forever. 

“Don’t say such things, Kurt. I might never leave.”

He laughed, laying down on the bed as I got next to him.

“Fine by me, I love having you by my side. I know I’ll never get bored of it.”


End file.
